Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an emission layer formed therebetween. Holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are re-combined in the emission layer so that light is emitted therefrom. The display is considered to be a next generation display due to its favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high contrast, a fast response time, and so forth.